Field
The present invention relates to portable electronic devices equipped with a user interface comprising a display.
Description of the Related Art
Training computers may include, among other devices, wrist computer and bike computers. A problem with both computers is that, when attached and used during a physical exercise, their inherent fixing location is such that a display is not typically aligned with the user's eyes. When running, the user has to turn the hand holding the wrist computer in order to look at the display, thus breaking the running technique. When cycling, the bike computer is typically fixed to a crossbar of the bicycle on the left-hand side or the right-hand side of the crossbar and the display is not oriented towards the user.